Water's Edge of Stars
by HoneyMochii
Summary: Kaguya is taking a stroll in one of the Mystic Realms various, breathtaking lakes when she encounters a man she wished to forget.


Kaguya was walking through the clearing of large trees to head to one of her favorite places in the Mystic Realm. To a small lakeside field where there were small blossoms blooming in the spring, large oak trees to provide ample shade in summer's burning light, and rocks to provide a fair place to sit when your legs were tired from the walk.

Her small, dainty feet stepped carefully amidst the tree roots and small shrubs, her body bending and floating carefully around tree branches. She could see the lake between the tall trees and a smile crept onto her porcelain face.

Stepping through the last trees, she sighed with a smile. Lately she wasn't feeling herself and coming back to this spot provided a small spot where her weary heart could be at rest. She sat on the soft grass and lay down, her thoughts wandering away to different places as she fell into a slumber.

_She gazed upon the man she loved most dearly, tears brimming as she tried desperately to hold them in. _

_"I… I am deeply sorry Master Taigong Wang… I'll take my leave now."_

_Kaguya bowed and turned away from him. How could she be such a fool, of course he didn't like her. She shouldn't have tried, she should have just kept it to herself and let it be so. Now she feared he would act weirdly around her. The thoughts were interrupted by his voice._

_"I should be the one saying sorry Kaguya. Nothing, nothing has changed between us, is that alright with you?"_

_Kaguya's head turned and she nodded before scurrying away. She didn't want him to see her tears that were pouring from her eyes._

Kaguya woke with a start, her heart beating wildly. Lifting her body up, she had been reminiscing about that moment. When he had refused her just like that.

"Awake now, Kaguya?"

Her head turned quickly to see the man she had hoped she wouldn't see. But there he was sitting on a rock right beside her, fishing line cast, and his deep lavender eyes set on her.

"Master Taigong!"

She hastened to arise but he spoke once more.

"Don't get up Kaguya, you bow too much anyways. I don't like it, it makes me feel like we aren't close. From now on you're not allowed to bow to me and, don't call me Master, just call me by name."

Kaguya settled back into her spot, sitting.

"But, Master Tai, I mean Taigong…" the name by itself coming off foreign on her tongue." Do you… consider us to be that close?"

Taigong Wang gave her a small smile.

"Of course Kaguya, no one could ever take your place."

Kaguya, unsure of what she should say or do, simply nodded and looked to the flowers and picked one between her slender fingers. She held the lily carefully in her hands.

"You know, that lily isn't as beautiful as you are."

Kaguya's eyes widen as she felt a small blush creep upon her face. Their eyes met and she knew she should say something.

"I… I'm not sure what to say."

"Don't say anything then."

He reeled his fishing line and set the rod on the ground. He then slipped of the rock carefully and sat beside Kaguya.

Not knowing what to do once again, she kept her eyes on the flower in her hands, feeling the soft petals between her fingers. Finding a little courage in her being she turned to face him.

"I am" she took a deep breath and let her heart take over from her sensitive mind." I am not sure how to go about this but, I guess I'll just say it simply. I don't know why you're being like this to me. Before in the mortal world, I confessed to you but you refused me and now we're sitting here and you're calling me pretty and saying that no one can take my place for you but, I don't know what it means anymore… I'm still hurt Taigong, and… If you don't have the same feelings that I have for you then, why are you treating me like this?"

Kaguya's eyes were now, once again filled with sorrowful tears, her grey orbs set on his lavender ones.

"Kaguya, I'm sorry to have made you like this but, I love you, I really do."

"Then why? Why did you turn me away if you loved me the way I loved you?" she blinked at him wonderingly.

"It's because I was afraid. I was afraid to love you because I worried that I wouldn't be able to care for you the way you deserve to be… I was afraid to fall in love after _her_." Taigong grasped Kaguya's hand.

"You didn't have to be afraid, I was afraid I wasn't worthy enough to love you." Kaguya smiled, wrapping her hand around his.

Taigong wrapped his arm around her waist and brought his lip so close to hers and whispered softly against her lips, the warm air blowing past her.

"I'm not afraid now, I'm not afraid of loving you, I'll always love you."

And he kissed her softly as the lily in Kaguya's hand fell to the ground.

The newfound lovers found themselves together for the rest of the day until night fall. They lay together under the stars, Kaguya's head resting on Taigong's arm, their hands clasped tightly together.

"Look at the stars Kaguya, look at how they shine."

"They're wonderful." A smile on her face.

"Look at how they shine for you."

His head turned to meet her sparkling eyes. He leaned towards her, both arms trapping her into his embrace and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then one on her soft, pink lips.

The stars shone brightly on the water's edge, illuminating their figures in the field of white flowers, glowing just for them.


End file.
